


Paper plane accident

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Kid is 13 in the beginning, Law is 16, Tags will be added after each chapter, Teenager!Kid, Teenager!Law, there will be more, this is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid has his daily routine: waking up, getting ready for school, dodging insults from his parents, going to school and... Making school hell for everyone else.</p><p>But one day something changed because of a simple little paper plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper plane accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sweet little sister in mind. She had drawn a cute something with Kid and Law and paper planes... Now I want to make a little series of fanfictions for her.
> 
> Please leave a kudo and hopefully a comment as well!!

Daily routine:  
Getting up for school, getting ready for school, dodging insults from his parents, walking to school with his best friend and then… trying his best to make school hell for the rest. 

But this day something changed in his routine. 

When he walked through an empty street he suddenly got hit by something. 

“OI!” 

Kid growled loudly and looked around, but no one was in sight, when his gaze fall down towards the ground he had to blink a few times. A paper plane? He bent down and gathered the paper, opened it just to find it empty. Pff… just trash. Growling he balled the paper in his hand and just dropped it to the ground again, marching on.

And his daily routine continued, just with one little change: The constant nagging question of whom had been the one to throw the paperplane? 

A few days later he had been curious. Each passing day from that ‘Paper plane accident’ on he was meet with a new one. Each and every day a plane flew perfectly accurate into his thick red hair.

The thirteen year old boy walked slower this day and he saw the plane flying down. Not into his hair this time and again he bent down to gather it up. It wasn’t blanc this time. It had a cute drawing inside. He looked up and saw a slightly opened window. He will get back to this after school! 

Inspecting the drawing closer he bit his bottom lip. It was cute, yes but it was also the saddest thing Kid had seen drawn. 

There was a boy, sitting alone on a chair leaning over a book. He seemed so sad and lonely, that Kid decided to do something.

He doodled something on the paper himself and then carefully folded it again. The redheaded boy got curious and he bit his bottom lip, when he made his way through the street like he had done in the morning. The window was open and he carefully threw the paper plane. When he had seen the paper flew through the window he had run away. 

A sixteen year old grumpy looking boy had gotten a damn paper plane? He was the one and only one allowed to threw those tho. When he looked out of the window he didn’t see anyone and curiousity killed the cat, so he opened the paper and he was baffled.

Inside had been his drawing but another one had been added. A drawing of a cute little boy with a speaking bubble above his head, out of his red coloured hair were some paper planes sticking.

_“Hey~ my name's Eustass Kid! And I got hit by your planes. That's not nice! What's your name?? Where do you go to school?”_

He was shell shocked. He never had contact to others outside of the 'family'. His adoptive father was rather strict and he hated it, when something wasn't like he had planned it. Quickly Law put the unfolded paper plane between the pages of one of his thickest books. 

A tiny tiny smile on his lips. Maybe he could get more on with this Eustass Kid. Hopefully. His face became blank again, when he heard demanding pounding against his door.

“Law… open the door to me. You better study.”

The raven haired teenager opened the door to his adoptive father, looming over him like a dark shadow. He already knew what he will write and draw for the other next time.


End file.
